


All Charges Dropped

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: While working a case in a small town the boys get arrested. Unfortunately for them the local judge has heard of the Winchester brothers before and takes precautions to prevent an escape. With the threat of a death sentence hanging over their heads the boys, along with the help of an old buddy of Sam's, have to find a way to explain the unexplainable .





	All Charges Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> I Own nothing.
> 
> Its just a short musing I had. I may re-write this in the future but for now it is what it is.  
> __________________________

“Credit card fraud; Breaking and entering; Impersonating the FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, CDC, among others; Grave desecration; Escaping federal custody; Assaulting an Officer; Desecration of a corpse; Arson; Grand Theft Auto; Kidnapping; and multiple counts of homicide. I leave anything out?”

Dean flashed the judge a grin while Sam just stared down at his cuffed hands. There was no getting out of this one. At this rate, they would be lucky to get life.

Glaring at the boys the Judge shook his head as he stared down at the charges. There was enough here to convict the two brothers ten times over. “How do you plead?”

Before Dean could answer Sam jabbed him in the ribs, hard. Swallowing he straightened his shoulders and looked directly into the judge’s eyes. “Your Honor, we would like to address the charges individually.”

Raising an eyebrow at the younger brother the judge decided to humor the man. “Very well”

Sam glanced at Dean quickly trying to convey to his brother to keep quiet. There was no way they were getting out of this with a straight not guilty plea. There was way too much evidence for that but he might be able to keep them from the death penalty. “ On... On the counts of fraud, impersonation, theft, grave and corpse desecration we plead guilty.” 

The judge checked off the list what the younger Winchester listed. “And on the counts of Kidnapping and Homicide?”

“Not Guilty”

The judge stared at the brothers incredulously, “Son you do realize that there is video evidence of you and your brother shooting up a diner full of people.”

“That wasn’t us.”

“Really and who was it then? The Easter bunny and Santa Clause?”

Dean snickered and earned another elbow to the ribs.

The Judge shook his head and motioned for the bailiff to collect the brothers. “Your pleas have been noted. Samuel Winchester, you are being remanded to the county penitentiary pending trial. Dean Winchester, you will be remanded to the state maximum security prison pending trial.

The brothers looked at each other in shock. “You’re splitting us up?”

The Judge leveled Dean with a cold glare. “Watch your tone boy. Yes, I’m splitting you up. The last time you both landed in prison you escaped.  Maybe separated you two will stay put.”

As the brother were led out Sam grabbed Dean’s cuffed hands. “Don’t do anything stupid, OK? We’re in enough trouble as it is.” Dean just nodded at his brother. He couldn’t believe they were being split up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat clenching and unclenching his fists as he waited for his court appointed attorney to show up. Really, he wasn’t sure what good having a lawyer would for him. Even with the not guilty plea it was going to be nearly impossible to refute video evidence. Sam tensed as the door to the interview room opened behind him. He didn’t much like being forced to have his back to the door, but that was how the cops put him here so he didn’t have much choice. He craned his neck around to try and see who had entered as the person whistled lowly “You really fucked up this time, didn’t ya Sam”

“Marty?” Sam was surprised to see that his lawyer was non other than his old classmate Martin Edgars.

“Hey Sam, long time no see” Sitting down across the table from his client Marty just stared at his old friend in disbelief.

Ya, it’s good to see you too Marty. Well, considering ya know...” Sam held up is shackled wrists for emphasis. “Congrats on passing the bar! I didn’t know you wanted to go into public defense. I thought you were going to join your dad’s firm.”

Marty shook his head, “Well, once I got to law school I changed my mind. Decided I wanted to do something more than real-estate contracts.” Looking at down at the papers in his hand Marty frowned “Jesus Sam, What the hell happened man? You just upped and disappeared after Jess, no one knew where the hell you went. And then you wind up on the news. Fuck man. This, this isn’t good you know that, right? I mean, I’m gonna do all I can but...”

“I know Marty. I get it. I’m in deep on this one. Hell, I’d even get if you didn’t want to represent me. I wouldn’t want to represent me!”

Clearing his throat Marty reread the charges before looking at Sam. “So, you pled guilty to all but two of the charges. The two charges they have the strongest evidence for. “

Sam nodded, he knew how it all looked and he knew that Marty must think he’s crazy. “Look, I get it. I sound nuts. I’m not trying for the insanity defense here, it’s the truth. I know what the tapes look like but that isn’t Dean and me. The rest of the stuff, I figured if we admit that then maybe we stand a chance of fighting the murder charges. We aren’t getting out of this without jail time, I know that. But maybe we can live long enough to die old in prison.”

“Right! Well Sam at least I know you know what you’re doing. Hell, you were better than me in every class. So, I’ll work on trying to swing this to a jury, you think up an explanation that we can work with for the video. And whatever you do don’t get into any trouble while you’re in here. I need you to be the model prisoner, OK? I have my hands full as it is with your brother.”

Sam nodded, it’s not like he was planning on being a pain in the ass on purpose. “You’re representing Dean too?”

Marty nodded “Yep. They offered me a two for one and I took it. Figured I owed you for helping me pass that theory class.” Marty smiled at Sam, “Just keep your head down. Anything you want me to pass on to Dean?”

Sam smiled back “Tell him I said to try not to get into trouble and that he’s a jerk”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean rose from their seats as the judge opened the envelope from the jury. After two weeks and eight hours of deliberation the moment of truth had arrived. “Samuel and Dean Winchester, this court finds you both guilty of all charges…” Sam didn’t hear the rest of the verdict, or see when Dean dropped back into his seat like a stone. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears as the reality that they had lost their case hit home. He felt the officers tug him along as he and Dean were led out of the court room but wasn’t paying any attention to where they were leading him. He was too busy formulating a plan for an appeal. He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hard punch to his arm. “SAMMY.. Jesus man focus.”

Sam looked around and realized they were in the Judge’s chambers. “What?”

“I don’t know man. But somethings not right. Shouldn’t our lawyer be present or something like that?”

Looking around Sam realized that Marty wasn’t there. “Where’s Marty?”

“He was told he couldn’t be here for sentencing. Got real pissed and started arguing with the Judge as we were taken out. You really zoned out didn’t you?”

“Ya, I guess I did. Wait, did you say sentencing? Dean there is no way that would happen this fast.”

Before the brothers could discuss it more the door opened to admit the Judge. Sam watched as the Judge took a seat at his desk before addressing him. “We demand that our Attorney be present for this meeting.”

Chuckling the Judge shook his head at the brash young man. “Well that might be a little hard at the moment, seeing as Mr. Edgars in currently being held in contempt. Relax it’s not like he could do you much good here anyways.

“It’s a direct violation of our..”

Sam was cut off as the judge waved his hand, “Ok Mr. Pre-law I get it, you know your rights. Shut up and listen would you.” Seeing that he had the boys attention the Judge continued. “So, I have a deal for you boys, I can give you both the Death penalty, or I can dismiss the charges. Your choice”

“Christo!”

Raising an eyebrow at Dean the judge chuckled “Seriously? I’m, not a demon boys. This isn’t the type of deal that involves hell hounds or ten-year contracts.”

“So, what do you want from us?”

“For you to get the hell out of my town and stay out!”

The brothers looked at each other before looking back at the judge. “Seriously?”

“Look” the judge sighed, “I’m trying to live a normal life here boys, and having to deal with Winchesters makes my life harder. I had the Vamp case under control until you two buffoons showed up.”

“Wait, you’re a hunter? What the hell man!”

The older man Glared at dean. “Again, watch the tone. Yes, I’m a hunter. And you boys draw way too much attention.”

Sam sat in one of the chairs across from the judge shaking his head. “So, what was all this about then?”

“A hard life lesson and a second chance. You boys play it way too fast and loose. When you got caught I saw a chance to show you just how bad it could get if you don’t cool it. That’s why I took the case and why I split you up. I wanted you to think about the consequences of your actions, not how to escape.”

Dean sat next to Sam regarding the older hunter. “So, you decided to scare us half to death! Man, I thought that we were done fore. Christ!”

“You boys are lucky you screwed up in my town. If I wasn’t a hunter, you boys would be headed to death row right now.”

The reality of just how close this call was hit Sam and Dean hard. Looking at the judge Sam smiled in relief “Ya, Thanks. So, what got screwed up that lets you throw it out?”

“The DA I assigned to the case is an idiot, most of the evidence was either entered incorrectly or never shared with your attorney. It makes practically the whole case inadmissible.”

Dean frowned, “but can’t they just do a retrial or something?”

Sam shook his head and answered before the judge could “Nope, they can’t re-try us unless new evidence is found. We basically just got off Scott free”

Nodding Dean looked down at his cuffed hands,   
“then can we get these off please?”


End file.
